Même si je m'améliore
by Syra Black
Summary: L'alcool coule silencieusement dans sa gorge sèche. Et les souvenirs ressurgissent, douloureusement. Il a mal. Il s'effondre. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle le trouva, encore une fois. 'Laisse le affronter ses démons' HPDM Résumé...raté, venez :D
1. Oubli

**Titre : _Même si je m'améliore..._**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) à J.K.Rowling. Quoique maintenant qu'elle a fini de les martyriser, elle pourrait peut-être me les passer... J'lui demanderais, tiens :P  
La chanson, quant à elle, est de Gérald de Palmas, artiste à part entière que j'admire.

**Rating:** K, pour le moment.

**Genre: **Drama, Romance... C'est pas vraiment joyeux, mais ce n'est pas non plus une tragédie...**  
**

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est un Two-Shot. Enfin... je pense ;D Je ne l'ai pas encore fini, mais je voulais d'abord avoir un avis avant de poster la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car il est avant tout là pour ça :)

**Note de l'auteur 2: **Le droit de reviewer vous est entièrement accordé :D

PS: Aucun Spoiler (même si j'ai lu le 7... :O). Si p'tet du 1, mais si vous êtes là, c'est que vous le connaissez, non :P ?

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Encore un effort.  
Quelques mois suffiront.**_

_**  
**_

Le regard vide, le jeune homme semble soucieux. Sa peau est blanche, d'une pâleur maladive et ses joues sont creusées. Il a mal. Sa main droite esquisse difficilement un mouvement jusqu'à un gros verre rempli d'une substance ambrée. Il paraît fragile, ses veines sont trop visibles, et ses yeux, qui devaient être autrefois d'un émeraude éclatant, ne sont plus que deux orbes presque incolores.

_**  
**_

_**Je suis presque mort.  
Quelques mois et c'est bon.**_

_**  
**_

Ses cheveux longs et sales cachent la cicatrice sur son front. Ses vêtements semblent avoir été portés depuis plusieurs semaines, sans qu'on les change. Il a mal. Il est dans ce fauteuil depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir. Ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus et il bouge ses bras avec difficulté.

_** Supprimer les traces, la moindre trace,  
Ce qu'il reste de candeur.**_

_**  
**_

Enfin, le verre arrive à destination. La chaleur de l'alcool ne le réchauffe plus. Mais il boit. Il boit pour oublier. Les bouteilles s'entassent autour de lui, sur le parquet poussiéreux de cette sombre bâtisse. L'alcool coule silencieusement dans sa gorge sèche, lui faisant du bien, lui faisant trop mal.

_**  
**_

_**Un morceau de glace  
A la place du cœur...**_

_**  
**_

Et il ne ressent plus rien. Rien que le vide. Comme s'il était soumis à l'Impérium. Il n'est pas joyeux, pas comme au début, quand il a commencé à boire. Ca tombe bien, il ne veut pas être joyeux. Il veut juste oublier. Ne plus avoir mal.

_**  
**_

_** Et même si je m'améliore,**_

_**  
**_

Le verre est vide. L'homme le repose, doucement, et tend l'autre bras vers une bouteille remplie du même liquide ocre. Quelque chose brille lorsqu'il bouge sa main pour attraper la carafe. Il porte une bague dorée, nette et propre. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait lavée, tous les jours.

_**  
**_

_** Oh, j'en rêve encore,**_

_**  
**_

Et les souvenirs refont surface, soudainement, si douloureux. _Mon ange._Une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux blonds, presque blancs._Harry, réveille-toi, on va être en retard. _Une voix grave, douce, des mains fines. _Mon amour. _Le soleil, et lui. Un sourire. _Oui, je le veux. _Et des yeux. Ses yeux. _Je t'aime. _Orageux et brûlants, comme un ciel de mercure._ Qu'est-ce que... Harry ? _Argentés et interrogateurs. _Ne me touche pas ! _Gris et froids. _Je te hais ! _Sombres et glacés.

_**  
**_

_**Même cassé, ivre mort,  
Oh, j'en rêve encore,  
Encore, encore, encore...**_

_**  
**_

Il étouffe un sanglot. Les larmes coulent, traçant des sillons sur ses joues sales. _Comment oses-tu ? _Et le liquide qui coule dans sa bouche, sur ses lèvres, et glisse sur son menton. Il a mal. _Tu avais promis ! _Sa voix qui vibrait de fureur. Sa bouche qui tremblait. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux. Le dégoût et la déception dans ses yeux. Le mépris et la haine. _Tu __**me**__ l'avais promis ! _La blessure n'en avait été que plus profonde. L'alcool agit, finalement. Il ne veut plus se souvenir.

_**  
**_

_**Ne plus rien sentir.  
Inconscient minéral.**_

_**  
**_

Et il sombre. Il sombre dans l'ivresse. Il n'est même plus ivre. Il n'est plus rien, rien qu'une coquille vide. Encore une fois. Il ne ressent plus rien. Ses larmes se sont arrêtées et son regard est vide. C'est ainsi qu'elle le trouva. Encore une fois.

_**  
**_

_**Plus le moindre désir,  
Plus de peur, ni de mal.**_

_**  
**_

- Harry ? Harry ? Bon sang, Harry ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est plus possible ! Harry, c'est moi, Hermione, réponds-moi !

Il ne l'entend pas. C'est comme si tout sentiment, toute sensation avait quitté son corps. Il ne sent même pas les mains se poser sur son corps. Il ne sent plus rien que le vide... et le noir.

_**Oh.. Et même si je m'améliore,  
Oh, j'en rêve encore,**_

_**  
**_

Du bruit. Des murmures, le bruissement de robes, des stylos qui griffonnent. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, pas encore. Le jeune homme essaie d'écouter, de savoir où il est.

- Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de six jours, et, d'après ce que nous avons vu, il portait les mêmes vêtements depuis au moins trois semaines. La seule chose qui semblait propre, c'est la bague à son annulaire gauche. Est-ce qu'il a des problèmes ?

_**  
**_

_**Même en sachant que j'ai tort,  
Oh, j'en rêve encore,  
Encore, encore, encore...**_

_**  
**_

Des problèmes ? Ca oui, il en a. Sa tête le fait souffrir, mais le pire est sans doute qu'il est plus sobre qu'il ne l'a été durant ces deux derniers mois. Et les souvenirs n'en sont que plus douloureux. _Je t'aime Harry._ Il a mal. _Harry, je t'en supplie, arrête ça, tu dois aller voir quelqu'un, ne te fait pas ça. _Une voix aigue, inquiète. Elle n'avait été que trop présente. Il ne la remercierait pas. Sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure ennemie. Hermione.

_**  
**_

_**Vivant mais mort,**_

_**  
**_

La jeune femme est restée à son chevet. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle ne dort pas, veillant sur lui, assise sur le fauteuil inconfortable. Le Survivant n'ouvre pas les yeux et elle est inquiète. Lui ne veut pas. Il n'a pas envie de les voir tous autour de lui. Il a trop mal. Il voudrait juste pouvoir mourir, ou tout oublier, mais il n'a pas eu le courage de se lancer le sort qui le libérerait. _Mon ange, réveille-toi_. Sans doute pour ces souvenirs. Pour leurs souvenirs. _Harry... embrasse-moi... _Même s'ils font mal... Même s'ils font tellement de bien. Il ne veut pas se souvenir, mais il crèverait de tout oublier. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir, hein, Hermione ? _Plus aucun espoir...

_**  
**_

_**N'être plus qu'un corps.**_

_**  
**_

Un corps sans vie. Qu'offrirait-il, que vendrait-il, à présent, pour recevoir le baiser que les Détraqueurs ont voulu par trois fois lui donner ? Être juste un corps, sans âme, sans peur, sans tristesse, sans remords... Sans souvenirs. _Ne pars pas, Draco, je t'en supplie ! _Le jeune homme étouffe un sanglot. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit bouger.

_**  
**_

_**Que tout me soit égal,**_

_**  
**_

- Comment va-t-il ?

Une voix familière, encore. Harry a toujours les yeux fermés, mais il peut imaginer l'air soucieux de Blaise, et ses mains posées sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, Blaise. Je ne sais plus. Il... Ca ne fait qu'empirer. Il ne s'arrêtera pas.

- Tu crois que...

Harry sent l'hésitation dans la voix du jeune sorcier. Il sait exactement ce qu'il veut proposer. Et Hermione aussi.

- Non. Il n'acceptera jamais, et tu le sais, tu le connais bien mieux que moi. Et je ne suis pas sure qu'Harry...

- Hermione !! Bon sang, regarde-le ! Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça. Tu le sais comme moi ! Je ne supporte plus, de te voir te donner tant de mal pour lui, sans rien avoir en retour. Laisse-le affronter ses démons ! S'il continue sur cette voie, ça finira mal... Tu... Tu ne veux pas perdre Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas le perdre comme tu as perdu ton mari...

- Ron...

_**  
**_

_**Plus de mal**_

_**  
**_

Harry réprime un autre sanglot. Un frisson le parcoure, imperceptible. Ron... Il a mal. Encore. _Je suis là, mon ange... Je serais toujours là. _Et ces souvenirs ! Il a besoin d'alcool. Terriblement besoin d'alcool. Il ne veut plus avoir aussi mal.

- Je... Blaise, je ne sais pas si... Peut-être que c'est une bonne idée mais... Et si... si ça finissait encore plus mal ? Je ne veux pas perdre Harry. J'ai perdu tant de gens... Pas Harry. Je ne l'accepterais pas.

- Alors écoute-moi. Écoute-moi bien, et ne m'interromps pas. Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

Harry sait que la tête de sa meilleure amie s'est baissée. Qu'elle est prête à écouter Blaise, qu'elle acceptera ce qu'il va dire. Il ne peut pas réagir. Mais il ne veut pas que le jeune homme parle. Car il sait. Il sait ce qui l'attend.

_**  
**_

_**Même si je m'améliore...**_

_**  
**_

* * *

_To be continued... Normalement ;)_


	2. Note

_**Bonjour à tous et toutes..**_

Et non, désolée, ceci n'est pas la suite et fin... Je m'en excuse platement.

J'écris juste (pour ceux que ça intéresse ;) ) pour m'excuser de mon retard, et pour vous assurer qu'il y aura la suite. Je l'écris, mais petits bouts par petits bouts. Elle sera sans doute bien plus longue que le premier chapitre. En ce moment, j'ai juste un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration. Mais ça viendra.

Encore pardon... je ne veux juste pas poster quelque chose de bâclé, et donc raté. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue. Et un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée, je vous aime :D !!

A bientôt, j'espère.

Syra Black.


	3. Lui

**Titre : _Même si je m'améliore..._**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) à J.K.Rowling. Elle n'a pas voulu que je les lui prenne, allez savoir pourquoi... :(  
La chanson, quant à elle, est de Gérald de Palmas, artiste à part entière que j'admire.

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **Drama, Romance... C'est pas vraiment joyeux, mais ce n'est pas non plus une tragédie...**  
**

**Note de l'auteur:** Mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce retard inacceptable... J'ai perdu le fil, plusieurs fois... J'en suis navrée, et malheureusement, je vous préviens que ça risque d'arriver encore, car ce n'est plus un Two-Shot. Je ne l'ai toujours pas fini, mais je sais déjà qu'il sera plus long que prévu. Peut-être même que cette fic finira par être une vraie fic, et non une Song-fic.

**Note de l'auteur 2: **Le droit de reviewer vous est toujours entièrement accordé :D

PS: Ne tient toujours pas compte d'un tome en particulier.

* * *

Un parfum

Un parfum. Ce parfum. Envahissant la pièce, envahissant l'espace, et son esprit. Il fait toujours semblant de dormir. Mais son cœur bat fortement dans sa poitrine. _Il_ est là. Il le sait, il le sent. Une voix s'élève. Elle est froide. Glaciale.

- Tu as toujours besoin de te faire remarquer, hein, Potter.

Le Survivant ne bouge pas. Mais il a frémi. Et cela n'échappe pas à l'autre homme.

- Si tu peux faire croire aux autres que tu dors, tu ne me tromperas pas, Harry. Pas moi.

Sans doute était-ce à cause de son prénom, que le jeune homme a ouvert les yeux. Ils se regardent. Et les larmes remontent dans les yeux du brun. Il détourne le regard. _Je t'aimais !_ Plus aucun espoir. _Il_ ne l'aime plus.

- Qu... Hum. Que fais-tu... là ?

Sa voix est rêche, hésitante. Cela fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas parlé. Il regarde toujours par la fenêtre, prenant le soleil comme excuse à ses larmes.

- Ce que je fais ici ? Bon Dieu, Harry, tu le sais mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Je... je ne serais plus là pour toi. C'est Hermione qui m'inquiète. Et c'est de _ta_ faute. Encore.

Le ton est dur. Le jeune homme ne peut plus retenir la larme qui coule lentement sur sa joue.

_**Oh, j'en rêve encore,**_

_Promets-moi une chose, s'il te plaît. _Il avait promis. Il n'avait pas tenu. Il sait à quel point _Il_ a raison. À quel point tout est de sa faute. Il a mal. Si mal. Ses yeux se referment.

- Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, et permets-moi de te dire que je le pense aussi. Tout est de ta faute. Mais voilà, Hermione... Elle ne supporterait pas de te perdre. Et tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir plus qu'elle n'a souffert. Et elle n'a que trop souffert.

Silence. _Il_ hésite.

- Je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus...

- T'arrêter ? Bien sûr que si.

Le ton est formel. _Il_ lui interdit de répliquer.

- Pas... pas sans t...

- Ne te méprends pas ! Je ne reviendrais pas. J'espère que tu comprends bien ça, _Potter_.

Le nom, plus que le reste, lui enfonce un poignard dans le cœur. _Oui, je le veux. _L'homme brun fronce les sourcils. Il veut boire. Il ne veut pas se rappeler._ Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, prépare-toi à avoir la plus belle des nuits de toute ta vie !_ Les larmes brûlent aux coins de ses yeux. Comment peut-_Il _être aussi froid ? Oh, bien sûr, il le sait. Il le sait très bien. Mieux que quiconque.

_**Ton absence qui me mort,**_

_Il_ ne reviendra pas. L'étau se resserre encore plus autour de son cœur. Il a mal. Tellement mal.

- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Je ne te pardonnerais pas. Je voudrais que tu le comprennes.

Il l'a déjà si bien compris. Le lit, vide, chaque matin. Le silence, assourdissant, dans la maison. Les armoires vides. Et la chambre rose. _Surtout_ la chambre rose.

Les larmes coulent encore. Il entend l'autre homme s'asseoir.

- Je... Harry...

- Non. Ne dis rien. Je le sais déjà. Mieux que personne. Je... Si tu me le demandes, j'arrêterais.

- Comme tu as arrêté ? Comme tu as arrêté la première fois ?!

La voix s'est intensifiée. Le ton n'en est qu'encore plus dur, encore plus froid, et si douloureusement accusateur. Si justement accusateur. L'homme dans le lit sanglote. Il a rouvert les yeux, et les larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues. Le blond a baissé la tête. _Il_ n'a jamais supporté le voir pleurer. Et les souvenirs... leurs souvenirs. _Viens vite ! On va être en retard ! Tu ne veux pas faire attendre ton père quand même ? _Des petits pieds qui galopent. _Pourquoi ? Il va se fâcher ? _ Des yeux bleus, rayonnants. _Hum... Peut-être, mais ça sera contre moi, alors vite !_ Et son rire... Cristallin, heureux.

- Eva...

Le blond relève la tête. _Son_ regard est sombre, plus sombre qu'il ne l'a jamais été. _Ses_ traits sont déformés par la colère. Une larme, une unique larme coule lentement sur _sa_ joue pâle.

- Comment _oses_-tu ? Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ? Comment peux-tu penser à elle, après tout ça ?

_**Oh, j'en rêve encore,**_

Harry baisse la tête. Il a mal. Et ces souvenirs... Il veut boire. Il veut se soûler. Se droguer. Il veut de la drogue. Son corps réclame de la drogue. Son esprit... son esprit en a besoin. _Promets-moi une chose... _Il a mal. Le brun serre sa tête entre ses mains, sous le regard inquiet du blond.

- Tu... tu as recommencé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Survivant ne répond pas. Sa tête est entre ses genoux remontés. Il la serre toujours, encore et toujours plus fort. Draco connaît cette réaction... _Il_ ne la connaît que trop...

- Harry, bon sang ! Réponds-moi ! Tu as recommencé ?! Bon dieu de merde, mon ange, ne me dis pas que tu-

_Il_ s'arrête. Sous le choc. Le brun a relevé la tête. Ses yeux scrutent, interrogent, espèrent. Les yeux du blond sont fixes. _Il_ ne sait plus. _Je t'aime, mon ange... _L'espoir. L'espoir, qui revient, douloureux, irréel, impensé, merveilleux. Comme une explosion à l'intérieur. L'espoir, qui, lentement, refait surface, renaît de ses cendres. L'espoir qui rejaillit, qui remplit tout le corps, brusquement, qui fait battre le cœur plus vite, soudainement. Tellement plus vite. L'espoir. _Harry, je te le demande à genoux..._ Il _le_ regarde. Ses mains ne tiennent plus sa tête. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas parler. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas.

- Je... je suis désolé, Draco... Tellement désolé.

_Ses _yeux questionnent, sondent, accusent. La culpabilité fait surface, lentement, doucement. _Il_ n'est pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix... Et les souvenirs rejaillissent. _Je t'aime, Draco..._ Des yeux, si verts, si troublants, qui _le_ regardent. Un regard qui ne trompe pas, doux, amoureux, passionné. _Draco Malfoy, accepterais-tu, de vivre avec moi, de m'aimer et de me combler jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? _Une voix qui lui parle, douce, aimante, envoûtante. _Accepterais-tu, de devenir le seul et l'unique, mon bonheur et mon soutien, ma raison et ma foi, accepterais-tu, Draco, de devenir mon époux ? _Et ce sourire... _Il_ a toujours aimé ce sourire, doux et tendre, coquin et provocateur, sexy et époustouflant. Comme un aimant, ce sourire en attire d'autres. Encore et toujours plus. _Il_ ne veut pas se souvenir de ce sourire. Parce qu'un autre, un autre souvenir, douloureux, brutal, un autre souvenir _le_ hante, _le_ brûle, _le_ tue. _Papa ? Tu viens ? _Une petite voix, une petite chipie. _Sa_ petite chipie.

_**Encore, encore...**_

C'est l'histoire de deux hommes qui se sont haïs. D'une haine si forte qu'elle vous transperce la peau, qu'elle vous arrache le cœur et vous brûle de l'intérieur.

C'est l'histoire de deux hommes qui se sont aimés. D'un amour si fort qu'il vous coupe le souffle, à chaque instant, qu'il vous transporte, plus loin que vous ne l'avez jamais été, et qu'il semble arrêter le temps autour d'eux.

C'est leur histoire à eux... Une histoire qui ne finira sans doute jamais.

Même s'il faut la revivre encore... Encore, encore...

* * *

_To be continued... Si vous le voulez.  
_


End file.
